marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 48
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Notes = * The Great Refuge's proper name is Attilan, as revealed in . * The Inhumans create a new Atmo-Gun and threaten to use it on humanity years later in . * Black Bolt's inability to speak here is revealed in , his voice is highly destructive and can level a mountain with a whisper. These powers were explained in greater detail in . * The negative zone barrier that Maximus erects around the Great Refuge is not to be confused with the inter-dimensional reality also called the Negative Zone, first seen in . * In expands on events that occurred after the Fantastic Four were expelled from Attilan by the Negative Zone barrier. Maximus is driven even more insane when the Seeker's weapon is reflected through Black Bolt's tuning fork into Maximus' mind. The Seeker is also slain by Gorgon to avenge the death of his father. * The Silver Surfer's origins are revealed in , which explain that he is really Norrin Radd from the planet Zenn-La. In order to save his own planet from Galactus, he agreed to become his herald. * The narrative of the story claims that the Skrulls seen here are on their homeworld. The Skrull homeworld of Skrullos was revealed to have been abandoned centuries ago in . More accurately the Skrulls here are on Tarnax IV the Skrull throneworld that has been their home for over 10 million years. *Both the Watcher and the Skrulls know of Galactus and the Silver Surfer. * It is implied by the Skrulls that the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) has been Galactus' herald for a long time. "Have you not studied your cosmic history?" * The "Blackout Screen" used here by the Skrulls to shield their throneworld from Galactus fails them many years later in . * This is the first time that the Watcher openly violates his oath of non-interference. This has been the case since the Watchers accidentally caused the mass extinction of the Prosilicans when they provided them with nuclear technology, as seen in and expanded upon in . * The origins of Galactus were first revealed in , he was originally a man named Galan the last survivor of the previous universe. After the Big Bang, the energies created transformed him into Galactus. revealed that Galactus consumes worlds out of a necessity for universal balance. The reasoning is ambiguous, at least in the Earth-616 universe. * The portions of this story that pertain to Galactus are retold from a different perspective in . * This is not the first time Galactus has attempted to consume the Earth. reveals that Galactus has visited the Earth as early as the Renaissance era, and was turned back by Leonardo da Vinci and his Brotherhood of the Shield. Chronology Notes Events occur behind the scenes in this story that affect the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Fantastic Four escape Attilan, confront the Silver Surfer. * - Fantastic Four witness the arrival of Galactus. Invisible Girl: * - Fantastic Four escape Attilan, confront the Silver Surfer. * - Fantastic Four witness the arrival of Galactus. Human Torch: * - Fantastic Four escape Attilan, confront the Silver Surfer. * - Fantastic Four witness the arrival of Galactus. Thing: * - Fantastic Four escape Attilan, confront the Silver Surfer. * - Fantastic Four witness the arrival of Galactus. Watcher: * - Uatu tries to protect the Earth from Galactus. * - Fantastic Four witness the arrival of Galactus. Silver Surfer: * * * * | Trivia = * Some of the plotlines used in this issue were adapted for the 2007 feature film, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. * This storyline was also adapted in the "Galactus" episode of the 1966 Fantastic Four animated series. * This storyline was also adapted for the two-part "The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus" episode of the 1996 Fantastic Four animated series. | Recommended = | Links = }}